


the world

by sevensakuraseas



Category: Silent Trilogy - Sues Cummings
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-05-30 12:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6424447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevensakuraseas/pseuds/sevensakuraseas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somewhere there must be an Arez worthy of kissing a Lao without burning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the world

There are times Arez thinks he reflects the world, a microcosm all in one body, churning through existence around a rotten core with life only granted by that most radiant sun. If he gets too close, he will burn and die. If he drifts too far, he will freeze and die. Arez has read enough under the watchful eye of his scientist father to know that much as he watches Lao, pining for all the warmth he can give, no matter how deeply he burns.

Yet if Arez is the world there must be a version of him, somewhere in all the unexplored space and time, that isn’t rotten at the core. There must be a version that is good. Perhaps this version is strong enough to face the radiant sun, step closer and say, “I love you and I need you.”

Somewhere there must be an Arez worthy of kissing a Lao without burning.


End file.
